


Thunderstorm & Kisses

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Fargo Requests [1]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemonison asks, "how about wrench and numbers kissing for the first time?" </p>
<p>Number's has never like thunderstorms, luckily Wrench is there to help keep keep him calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm & Kisses

_**Crack! Rumble.**_ Lightening flashes outside the rain drenched window, filling the room with sharp, black shadows. Numbers sits with his back against the head board, the thick blankets form a protective cocoon around him. He’d never been a fan of lightening storms. The booming noise it created made him think of close rang gun fire. The assassin looked over at his partner. 

Wrench was sleeping soundly on the bed nearest to the window. Sometime Numbers wished he couldn’t hear so he didn’t have to hear the loud cracks and low rumble of the storms. 

A loud crack shook the room, Numbers could feel it vibrate in his body. He quickly jumped out of his bed and into Wrench’s. His partner woke with a start at the intrusion to his bed but he quickly settled when he saw who the invader was. Wrench gave him a worried and confused look. Numbers blushed slightly and signed, “Lightening.” 

Wrench nodded and lifted his covers to let Numbers inside. The smaller man snuggled close for protection. They had done this a few times in the past, back when they were not so intimate as they were now. Another booming crackle of lightning and Numbers gasped and squeezed himself against Wrench. 

Wrench rubbed his boyfriend’s arm soothingly, making soft shushing noise. After a moment Wrench lifted Number’s chin and had him look up at him. A quick flash of light and a low rumble filled the room. Before Numbers could bury himself in the blankets, Wrench pulled him into a soft, comforting kiss. “You’re safe.” Wrench said aloud and smiled sleepily at his partner. 

Numbers’ cheeks flushed a deep red. That was their first kiss. The sound of muffled, distant thunder echoed in the room. Wrench placed another soft kiss on Numbers’ lips to keep him grounded. Numbers caught on quickly to what Wrench was doing. He welcomed the kisses, kissing Wrench back a few times. Soon Numbers was able to fall asleep and Wrench gave him one final kiss on the forehead before snuggling against Numbers and falling asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to post on Tumblr:   
> http://brucebannerfangirl.tumblr.com/post/89902255670 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
